Tirando a una sensual maid
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Sakurako estaba roja como arrepentida de usar ese cosplay en frente de Sakurako, la pequeña rubia no dudaría ningún segundo en jugar con ese exquisito cuerpo.


Himawari estaba en frente de Sakurako, sonrojada como incomoda y en su mente se maldecía una y otra vez por complacer una que otra pendejada por parte de esa enana subnormal pero ni modo, tenía que aceptarlo y acatarlo a lo cual salió a la sala donde estaba la pequeña hembra castigadora mientras usaba un vestido negro de mangas cortas con decorados blancos resaltando el busto remarcado, medias negras de fina tela hasta la pantorrilla, falda corta y un paño blanco sobre su cabello.

Mientras tanto a su frente estaba Sakurako que estaba como una especie de mafioso salido de una película, no era Al Capone o Marco Corleone, ni mucho menos era Pablo Escobar o el Chapo Guzmán pero estaba con chaleco empresarial blanco, pantalón empresarial del mismo color, camisa negra y corbata naranja junto a un buen par de zapatos italianos, en verdad cosplayearse de yakuza la hacía quedar mejor.

La maid de cabello azul estaba en frente de la rubia ondulada, ésta miró de reojo a su amada amante y rival a lo cual sirvió al estilo de un piropo barato junto con el "Oh la la". La pobre ojidorada ladeó la mirada mientras mantenía ese pequeño enfado por hacer el ridículo sobretodo en pleno momento íntimo, la ojicastaña por su parte se sentó sobre el gran sofá de terciopelo con una mirada y con un porte que uno diría, "Oh la la, el señor francés".

Miró detenidamente a su amada esclava sensual mientras dibujaba una sonrisa picara

-Tal como lo pensé, aunque te ves más sexy más de lo que pensaba- Eso hizo que la aludida apretara el puño- Los hombros y el pecho se ven bastante bien, en verdad te ves muy bien

La pobre maid apretó ahora los dientes mientras una vena brotaba en su frente, deseaba tener la fuerza suficiente como para esfumarla de la tierra pero… Desgraciadamente era su ama y su pareja, hembra castigadora por excelencia, una tachi de alto nivel.

-Tú…- Comenzó a hablar entre dientes mientras sus dorados brillaban de manera demasiado siniestra- ¿Por qué crees que me hiciste vestir así? Voy a matarte

-Relaja la raja, pechugona- Hasta una mirada amenazante de la peliazul no le causaba algún miedo, más bien era el nitro que se le podría añadir a su auto (Ustedes me entienden), la pobre pechugona, digo, Himawari decidió sentarse sensualmente mientras sus labios se unían a los de Sakurako para luego dejar que la de cabellos ondulados le dijera algo en el oído

-Hmm… Mamacita…- Susurró haciendo que la peliazul siguiera besándola apasionadamente hasta que ladeara la mirada mientras ganaba la respiración

-No estoy haciendo esto por que quiera… Venga y muere

-¿Vas a matarme durante el sexo?- Sonrió burlonamente haciendo que su contraria comenzara a enfadarse estilo anime con venas rojas incluidas

-¡CALLATE!- Le gritó causando una liguera risa en la de cabellos ondulados hasta que volvieron a otra ronda de besos donde Sakurako tomaba el control mientras cubría con sus labios el vibrante cuello de Himawari la cual se sentía perder el aire mientras sacudía sentada entre las pequeñas piernas de su amada subnormal mientras una mano trazaba un lento camino hacia el enorme y salido busto de la peliazul la cual se sentía sucumbir, trataba de decirle algo a su tachi

-Sakurako, llamándome sexy no me harás feliz

-Rayos Himawari- Reclamó- Eres una maid mal hablada

-¡Entonces despídame de una vez!- Amenazó pero fue al contrario ya que la pequeña rubia de cabellos ondulados aprovechó para hurgar dentro del vestido frotando y moviendo su enorme seno, comenzó a desatar poco a poco el cordel que decoraba sus pechos hasta dejar salir el melón izquierdo haciendo que la pobre peliazul cerraba sus labios mientras el rojo hacía arder sus mejillas como su rostro mientras su corazón latía muy rápido.

La peliondulada jugó en con el punto rosa que encimaba esa suave parte de carne y piel notando la firmeza y la fuerza ejercida del parado botón sensorial a lo cual interesada opinó

-Por alguna razón se te para mucho- Jugó otro poco más hasta que sonrió mientras ya tenía un plan en mente- Oye pechugona, ¿Estás excitada de lo habitual?

-Yo, no lo estoy…- Intentó negar pero el tacto traicionero de Sakurako la hacía sentir en las nubes más cuando movía un poco sus faldas hasta dar con su ropa interior, fue ahí donde la intensidad y el roce le jugaron una mala pasada en las neuronas de Himawari

-¿Ves? Ya estás tan húmeda- Se le acercó al oído mientras pronunciaba entre susurros mientras jugaba sobre el centro de la peliazul, no conforme usaba su lengua para saborear los diminutos pero calientes pezones de los pechos de su sometida.

-Ponerse cachonda por vestirte como una sirvienta… Eres una pervertida, ¿No es así, tetona?- Se sacudió mientras Sakurako empujó su dedo dentro de ella, trataba de contenerse pero inevitable aunque al menos utilizaría sus palabras para intentar confrontar a su contraria

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? Tu no deberías que mojarte las bragas al ver a una tipa en esas fachas, en verdad eres la pervertida, enana idiota- La enana quedó muda por unos segundos hasta que una vez más devoró con besos el torso de la peliazul mientras ésta trataba de sostenerse sobre los hombros de la pequeña rubia de cabellos ondulados mientras sus piernas se sostenían de la cintura de la pequeña tachi.

-Pero, Himawari- Decía entre besos- Fuiste tú la que dijo que la dijo con gesto serio que "Últimamente hemos caído en la rutina"

La pobre peliazul se aferró sobre los hombros de su pequeña castigadora mientras sentía que la boca como la respiración calentaba su pecho como aceleraba los latidos de su corazón mientras al igual como Sakurako tenía su aclaración acerca de los hechos

-¿No eres tú la que decidió el castigo? La que perdiese en la fiesta de bebidas tendría que hacer lo que la otra diga durante una noche

-¿Eh?- Alzó la ceja divertida

-¡No me vengas con eso!- Se molestó- Ni intentes revelar nuestro secreto porque si lo haces te mataré

-¡No pasa nada porque lo nuestro ya lo saben desde antes!- La peliazul quedó sin habla ante tales palabras, comúnmente se expresaban (Muy a su manera) dentro de las instalaciones de Ninamori sean en los pasillos en los salones pero… Himawari debía buscar al culpable de eso aunque tenía sus sospechas de cierta persona con severos derrames nasales o la compañera sentimental de otra tsundere del grupo.

Como sea, por ahora debía de estar de lleno en el juego mientras se veía el vestido

-De todos modos, mira que escoger de todas las cosas, un vestido raro como ese jugar- Se sonrojó un poco aunque la de cabellos ondulados se rascaba la nuca

\- No… Esto…-Se rió bajito- Tampoco es que esté metida en estas cosas, cuando se lo pregunté a Kyoko senpai, ella me dio ese vestido- Puso sus manos sobre la cara de su amada intentando jugar con sus lindos cachetes- Así que pensé que podríamos intentarlo usándolo y no pensé que obedientemente te lo pondrías

-Fuiste tú la que lo nombró como el juego del castigo- Habló entre dientes mientras Sakurako culminó su pequeño juego para volver a reiniciar donde quedaron

-En fin… Comencemos

La pobre Sakurako una vez estaba sacudiéndose un poco cuando Sakurako decidió ir bajo su falda para hacer su trabajo oral en la entrepierna, quería aferrarla a sus cabellos pero por desgracia sus manos cogían la falda corta, decidió sentarse en la mesa de noche para que la pequeña tachi hiciera su trabajo hasta que la peliazul lloriqueando y cubriendo su boca había llegado al primer orgasmo.

La de pelos ondulados salió de la falda tal como lo suponía, salió sonriendo como la grandísima tonta que era hasta tenía un hilito saliendo de sus labios

-¿Lo has sentido tan bien?- La peliazul ladeó la mirada mientras su gesto era de enfado pero un culposo sonrojo y esa mirada al otro lado daban a entender que de algún modo, era mucho mejor que de costumbre teniendo en cuenta que usaba un cosplay, mientras Sakurako abrió el broche de su pantalón hasta sacar una polla, de hecho la pinga de Sakurako era el arnés parecido a un dibujo de un pollo lo cual hizo que la sometida quedara con una gota blanca de incomodidad en la cabeza.

Sakurako levantó un poco la falda hasta introducir lentamente el arnés dentro de la vagina de su contraria, Himawari estaba con los ojos encogidos mientras sintiendo como la verga de plástico le entraba lentamente, de nuevo se enfadó contra la rubia ondulada que la sostenía de sus piernas teniendo en cuenta la alta estatura de la peliazul a lo cual con una sonrisa culposa se disculpó

-Hehe, perdona pero es que quiero meter a este pequeño amigo

-Sakurako…-Ladeó la mirada- Creo que no es suficiente

-¿Qué demonios? Pero si tú estás estrecha, ¿Estás segura de qué…?- Cuando Himawari se refería que no era suficiente se refería a que quería otra manera de experimentar el strapon de Sakurako, meter y sacar por el centro no era suficiente pero temía que no fuese capaz de soportarlo pero complacer a la retrasada de su tachi pues estaba dispuesta a experimentar con el pollo dentro suyo

Sakurako notaba que esa incomodidad en la cara de su novia, miró de cuenta nueva el cosplay llegando a la conclusión de que la falda estaba incomodando a la sometida a lo cual se le ocurrió una brillante idea

-Himawari, ¿Puedes montarte encima de mí?

-Qué mierdas…-Una vez más una vena brotaba de su frente mientras las ganas de matar a esa tonta volvieron

-Hehe, no pasa nada- Acarició el brazo y la cintura de su amada peliazul- Te sientas en mí al montarte encima y nos movemos, así- La peliazul estaba enfadada ya que eso no era lo que quería, la posición mencionada era buena pero le causaría problemas debido a la baja estatura de Sakurako, posiblemente por ser alta tendría mucho peso así que ahora tomó la parte de tener un plan en mente

-Bien, pechugona- La rubia ondulada le levantó la falda no sin antes estrechar su mano con la de la peliazul- ¿Puedes sostener la falda así?- Sonrió mientras apretaba su mano con la de su amada tetona pero la de ojitos dorados se mala manera se quitó el vestido, se volteó de espaldas hacia la mesa de noche e inclinó con el trasero al aire, ladeaba la mirada y el sonrojo invadía sus mejillas.

-Bien, Sakurako… Haz lo tuyo…

La rubia ondulada por segundos estaba en un WTF

-¿Dónde?

-¿Dónde? ¡La quiero atrás!

-¿Por el…?

-¡NO PREGUNTES MÁS, Y METAMELA TODA!- Gritó la peliazul a lo cual la pequeña tachi suspiró e intentó hacerlo pero por ahora debía relajar a su novia que estaba con una actitud de que quería destruirnos a todos.

Comenzó dando sutiles besos sobre los glúteos de Himawari alrededor de ellos para luego usar sus manos para abrir su raja, la propia sometida sostuvo sus nalgas abiertas mientras la rubia ondulada hizo su trabajo lamiendo la entrada la cual estaba poco abierta dando a entender que la ojidorada ensayó mucho antes, probablemente con cierta caja de elementos que tenía Nishigaki sensei para ciertos usos practicos y que según la propia Himawari usó hasta toda crema por un mes, en verdad esa tetona era una loquilla.

La peliazul sentía como se ponía en plana hoguera cuando Sakurako empleaba su lengua en su ano o a veces usaba un dedo para relajar el esfínter a lo cual la rubia ondulada después de al menos calmar dentro del área trasera decidió meter a su amigo el arnés dentro del culo de su amada

-Ya estoy dentro… ¿Puedes moverte así?- La rubia tomó los glúteos de la peliazul la cual subía y movía sus caderas de adelante y atrás mientras fruncía el ceño, era como si una lanza la atravesara cuando se le daba la gana hasta que el propulsor se encendió se movía sin esperar objeciones sobre todo por los empujes de Sakurako dentro de sus paredes, estrecho y duro pero también era ambicioso intentar llegar al fondo mientras empleaba la mejor fuerza que pudiera para complacer a su amada.

La mesa crujía sin piedad mientras unas manos se aferraban como un gato en esa madera lisa dejando sus marcas, Sakurako movía bastante bien la cadera mientras el ardor se sentía agradable, por no decir que estaba de puta madre, imploraba con miradas lascivas que la hiciera correr hasta mojar el suelo si se lo proponía… Cuando se trataba de que Sakurako fuese una pervertida con ella amaba y expresaba ser la sometida, esa palabra de diez palabras servía para que la rubia aumentara la intensidad más el nitro para acelerar el auto a toda velocidad estremeciendo a la peliazul que se sacudía como un animal salvaje con esa rica lanza adentro.

Finalmente tal como lo predijo un líquido a chorros (No tan exgerados por cierto) cayeron sobre el suelo hasta impregnarse en aquella alfombra mientras la pobre Himawari decidió sostenerse de la silla mientras Sakurako estaba sentada en el sofá, ambas respiraban y mantenían energías par una nueva ronda.

La rubia de cabellos ondulados se acercó para ver tanto el pequeño reguero como los fluidos de su novia, tocó un poco de ellos con su dedo viendo minuciosamente como esa sustancia se mezclaba con el ancho de esa pequeña parte

-¿Eh?- Miró divertida mientras la pobre Himawari ladeó la mirada, se sentía avergonzada- ¿Te has corrido sola porque yo te empujé lo bastante fuerte? ¿Eres muy débil para por detrás?- Eso último preguntó con burla haciendo que su contraria la mirara con enfado

-En serio eres una maldita pervertida

La pequeña rubia no dudó en sentarse sobre sus piernas para luego unir sus labios de manera apasionada contra los suyos, una mirada coqueta con esos lindos marrones podían enganchar a cualquiera, de hecho era un talento natural en las hermanas Oomuro, por algo Nadeshiko y Hanako tienen a su sequito de chicas ante sus pies.

-Y ya que estamos siendo pervertidas, ¿Te apetece otra ronda?


End file.
